Majatran nationalism
Majatran nationalism (Majatran: al-Qawmiyya al-Ma'atraniyyah) also called Pan-Majatranism is region-based ethnic nationalism found in Majatra, largely in Majatran majority states such as Badara, Kafuristan and Solentia but also extends to locations with significant Majatran populations such as Istalia (often called Quanzar by Majatran nationalism) and Jakania. Overtime Barmenistan has come to be considered "Majatran" despite differences in language and distance between the majority Majatran countries and Barmenia. History ]] Ideological theories Ba'athism Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin, is the ideological father of the Ba'athist political theory. Ba'athism, which translates to "the renaissance" in modern Majatran calls for the unification of all Majatran nations underneath the common banner of the Majatran ethnicity. Ba'athism is secular in nature though does not advocate atheism, it believes that Ahmadism is an integral part of the Majatran culture but should not dictate law and order. The ba'athist believe that the ba'athist party should have control over society, acting as a vanguard party, something that El-Amin borrowed from Karlstein Metz and Vladimir Leonid. Ba'athism advocates a single-party state which is united through "Unity, Liberty and Socialism", the three tenants of Ba'athism. Though the use of a single-party state has led political experts to state that Ba'athism is a dictatorial and authoritarian ideology, ba'athist cite it as "Imperialist dogma". Ba'athism was developed along the lines of a romantic nationalist view of Majatran history which for a significant portion was ruled by colonial powers and international pressure. Ba'athism states that a revolution must be led to upend the backwards leaderships of Majatran nations and believe in the creation of a "revolutionary progressive class" instead of a reactionary class who would support the status quo. The revolutionary progressive class would want to drive the Majatran people towards social progress and modernization, instead of retaining a traditional culture. El-Amin was vehemently opposed to a monarchy and any form of monarchism, thus retains it's democratic and republican elements at it's core. Unity, one of the three primary tenants of Ba'athism states that in order for the Majatran people to ascend, they must unite. While the term Majatran today has come to encompass tons of different ethnicities, the Ba'athism defines Majatran as the Majatran ethnicity and not in political terms. One of the central tenants of Ra'd Mohammed el-Amin was the creation of a Pan-Majatran state that encompassed Wantuni (Kalopia), Solentia, Quanzar (Istalia), Jakania, Badara and other majority Majatran countries. While the dream of a Pan-Majatran has been more or less crushed, it remains a central tenant of supporting and organizing ethnic Majatran efforts throughout the world, notably on Majatra. This is the reason why the Ba'athist organize on the basis of "Qutr" which translates in Luthorian to "Region" whereas all Majatran majority states are considered to be the "nation". Ba'athism has loosely been affiliated with Socialism and Communism throughout its history, founder Ra'd Mohammed el-Amin hailed from the Majatran Socialist Union and was an active proponent of state capitalism, mass mobilization of the people, a vanguard party and other elements that are similar to Socialism and Communism. Modern political experts nearly a millennium after the foundation of the party believes that fascism or radical nationalism is similar to what Ra'd Mohammed el-Amin had meant in his motto of "Unity, Liberty and Socialism". Ba'athism, despite its somewhat modern authoritarian undertone, has core tenants of Socialism and Communism at its heart and continues to maintain those traditions. Ahmadism -- Religious, conservative and traditional, seeking to restore Caliphate of all Ahmadism. Branches into radical, moderate and "secular" branches. Radical Ahmadism Moderate Ahmadism "Secular" Ahmadism Majatran communism Majatran Communism also known as the Theory of the Two Stages for the Majatran Revolution is the official name of the ideology of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara). In origin it was theorized to break with the radical Ahmadist, isolationist and pro-Sultan line of the former Communist Party of Badara. It was described by Muhammad Al-Qafir, the founder of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) and main contributor to the development of the ideology, during a debate with Hizb al-Wasat al-Islami as a necessity for "the Majatran countries that, as they are third World states, must fight for freedom and socialism to be equal in the international scene to the first World capitalist/socialist states. ... that cannot be well done within a monarchic system. It has to be done through republicanism, socialism and Majatranism". Democratic confederalism (OOD) Democratic Confederalism is a political ideology developed by Shakil Fahim Abdullah and is the main political belief of the Democratic Union Party (Kafuristan). It is a variety of popular democracy and confederalism. The ideology was first created and preached by Shakil Fahim Abdullah who founded the Democratic Union Party and served as the President of the Executive Council. The ideology first came to prominence when Shakil released his manifesto Development of Kafuristan through a democratic confederal system which he wrote in 3400 prior to his foundation of the party in March of 3410. Democratic confederalism is centered around the belief of a larger community of people making decisions based on councils and meetings instead of creating a government to represent the people. Sh akil believed that the average citizen was intelligent enough to make their own decisions regarding their immediate location better than a single politician attempting to represent a wide variety of situations and circumstances. Modern political scientist have compared democratic confederalism to a non-socialist form of the soviet system which was used in Metzist-Leonidist, Kaminskism and a variety of other socialist and communist beliefs. The democratic confederalist movement is seen as typically a center-left or left-wing political belief due to it's nature of social justice and the overall well being of the community. Shakil has described the belief as a moderate ideology which seeks to balance left and right in order to form the best possible situation for everyone. The Democratic Union Party, though it does not promote itself in a nationalist sense is seen as nationalist movement at least in Kafuristan. Shakil has already come into conflict with members of the party who wish to use it for a "Great Kafuristan" theory, these are members who add the more nationalist undertone to the belief are considered neo-democratic confederalist. Majatran socialism Majatran socialism became a political reality when Jamillah Nadra, the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Badara began theorizing her beliefs. Nadra, who is considered the ideological mother behind Majatran socialism believed that it's necessary to look for the unity and freedom of the Majatran (Ahmadi) peoples because only socialism could beat so many years of capitalist colonialism and end with the class wars. She, as well, rejects orthodox Metzist-Leonindism because its materialist and atheist foundations can't be well added to Majatran reality. Majatran socialism has stayed around and become a ideologically powerful belief in the region as it attracts both socialist and Ahmadist. Majatran socialism believes in a mixed republican government of Ahmadi beliefs alongside a socialist economy and social values. Majatran third way The Majatran Third Way is a right-wing conservative and socialist form of Majatran nationalism theorised by the Majatran National Alliance , former member of the Majatran Communist Party (international), that combines the ideology of Jamillah Nadra, Gamal Al-Qafir (both important theorists of Majatran socialism) and Muhammad Al-Qafir (founder of Majatran communism) with elements of Jucheism, Fascism and Malagarism (though minoritary). Political parties Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki) was originally founded in Jakania by Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin, the originator of the Ba'athist political theory. Ba'athism, which translates to the renaissance in modern Majatran calls for the unification of all Majatran nations underneath the common banner of the Majatran ethnicity. Ba'athis m is secular in nature though does not advocate atheism, it believes that Ahmadism is an integral part of the Majatran culture but should not dictate law and order. The ba'athist believe that the ba'athist party should have control over society, acting as a vanguard party, something that El-Amin borrowed from Karlstein Metz and Vladimir Leonid. The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party National Command is elected every 5 years at a National Congress, the National Command is the overall leadership of the party. At times the National Command has been powerful and influential on it's member parties while at other times it has not had much power or influence over the political branches underneath it. The National General-Secretary is in theory the most powerful position in the entire party. From there, the party is split into "regions" not "states", because the ba'athist see the Majatran people as a whole nation of it's own. The regional branches of the parties are tasked with gaining control of their nations and implementing policies which correspond with their national interests and the national command. The Regional General-Secretary is elected similarly every 5 years at a Regional Congress. Following the rise of the native Turjak nationalism and surge in Turjak's as the dominant position in Jakania, the largely Majatran majority country lost its Majatran majority. Underneath the leadership of several successive al-Sadhi National Secretary-Generals the Kafuri branch of the Ba'ath party became prominent. Branches of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party *Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party **Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Kafuristan Region **Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakania Region **Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Badaran Region **Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Minan Region **Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection (sometimes called the "Ba'ath Party") **Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Sahil Region **Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Quanzar Region Majatran Communist Party (Badara) Organizations Majatran Mujahideen in Kafuristan The Majatran Mujahideen in Kafuristan (Majatran: المجاهدين العرب في الشيشان, tr. Mujahideen al-Ma'atraniyyah fi al-Qalb) is an international unit of Ahmadist Mujahideen fighting in Kafuristan and other parts of the Majatra. It is considered the primary Ahmadi fighting formation with fighters through the entire continent. It was created by Muhammed Abdul Rahman in 2914 during the foreign occupation of Kafuristan but has since involved into one of the largest Ahmadist jihadist organizations in the world. The overall leadership has fallen into disarray and each "group" of the MMK competes for power by announcing their leader as "Emir". Majatran Legion The Majatran Legion (Majatran: al-Faylaq al-Majatraniyah) is a pan-Majatran paramilitary which was secretly sponsored by the Democratic Workers Party (Solentia) created in June 3351. The legion was part of Junayd Nagi dream of creating a pan-Majatran union. The Majatran Legion has taken a secular stance on uniting the Majatran people and thus has run into conflict with Ahmadist groups such as the MMK (Majatran Mujahideen in Kafuristan). The Majatran Legion have received funding from the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party whom they remain close with. Majatran Organization for Industrialization The Majatran Organization for Industrialization is a Dorvish-registered company operating out of Jakania. The company was established by the Dorvish Stability and Security Group as a means to develop the military industry of Jakania in DATE when the Jakanian and Dorvish governments signed the Jakanian-Dorvish Security and Stabilization Pact (JDDSP) which saw the Armed Forces of Dorvik and security services of the Dorvish Federation help re-build the military capabilities of the depleted Jakanian military and defense industry. Chairman of the Supreme Council, the overall directing portion of the company, Usama Wahid Kader stated that the organization would seek to have other Majatran nations buy in, including the long-time Dorvish ally Kafuristan and perhaps having Wantuni become involved in the organization. Chairman Kader expressed his interest in reviving the nationalist movements in Solentia and Istalia (formerly Quanzar) to gain them as part of the organization. Chairman Kader expressed his hesitation to invite Al'Badara into the organization as they had experienced a period of tumultuous internal strife at the time of foundation of the organization. Vice President of Management for the Supreme Council, Dorvish-born Majatran businessman Barnabas Wadud Breiner stated that the overall direction of the organization would be development, construction and financing military industries in the respective member nations and being the "middle-man" between gaining licensing and serial production agreements from the worlds leading military exporters. Breiner stated that nations such as Trigunia and Dundorf had already expressed interest alongside Luthori and potentially Lodamun. Breiner also stated that the organization was influenced by Majatran nationalist though in cooperation and spirit. Majatran Brotherhood of Nations WIP Category:Pan-nationalism Category:Majatran nationalism Category:Nationalism